Episode Three: Kintaro's Dagger
by Cole815
Summary: NOT FOR PROFIT  Liu and Baraka confront eachother about killing Shang Tsung. Johnny makes it to Tokyo and lies to get to the portal. Jackson and Ben go to the pub and get a Surprise. IF FANFICTION MESSES UP MY STORY  AGAIN  PLEASE MESSAGE ME


Episode Three: Kintaro's Dagger

We see Liu Kang on top of a waterfall. He is on a platform built on the water. Shang Tsung is also there. They are fighting. Shang Tsung swings at Liu Kang and Liu drops to his knees.

Shang Tsung: Give It Up Son, It's Over

Liu: It's Not! I Will Never Surender To You!

Shang: Liu, I never wanted this for you

Liu: Your Dead To Me!

Liu pulls up a peice of the bamboo platform and strikes Shang Tsung across the face leaving a large bleeding gash. Shang stands up and delivers Three amazing punches to Liu.

Liu: My Jaaaaaw!

Shang: Goodbye

Shang kicks Liu as hard as he can and Liu falls off the platform and into the water. We see him fall down the waterfall and splatter on the rocks. All of a sudden Liu wakes up in his cot. It's just a dream. It's early in the morning. 4:34am. He gets out and goes outside. He walks down the dirt road. He goes out and stands by the waterfall. This time their is no platform. He slowly walks towards the edge and looks off. Something shines but fades quickly. Liu prepares to climb down. As he goes down vines he uses to hold onto start breaking off. He gets to the bottom and leaps into the water underneath the waterfall. He grabs onto some dry rocks and pulls himself into the cave. The thing shines again. This time he sees it. It's a dagger. The dagger has something written on it. In Japanese it says "Chosen One". Liu picks it up and a burst of light shines from it lighting the cave. We see names everywhere. We also see Shang Tsung's name inscribed on the ceiling. All of a sudden the wall breaks open and Kintaro appears.

Kintaro: HEEEERAH!

-MK-

Kintaro strikes Liu in the side with his beastly left arms. Causing Liu to hit the side of the cave.

Kintaro: You...Should...Not...Have...Come...Here! Now...You...Too...Shall...Perish...Like...The...Rest!

Liu: Ouch Dude! Don't gotta be so assholish about it

Kintaro: DIE!

Kintaro hits Liu again. But this time Liu gets up and attempts to fight back. Only he fails and is knocked down once nearly giving up due to extreme pain, Liu gets an idea.

Liu: Eat This You Four Armed Bitch!

Liu picks up Kintaro's Dagger and jabs it into his light goes out and Kintaro hits the ground like a ton of bricks. Liu pulls the Dagger from Kintaro's face. He proudly walks out of the cave. He looks around to see the sun rising through the waterfall.

Liu: Why couldn't there be a walkway to the side?

We see the plane land in Tokyo on the outskirts. Johnny gets out and walks towards The city. We see him call for a taxi. Surprisingly he knows how to speak Japanese. Next we see him get out at the high school. He goes in and sees police everywhere and CSI's trying to clean up the bloody mess that Baraka left. A police woman walks towards him and tells him that the place is locked down he's not allowed to enter. starts crying.

Johnny(In Japanese): Please, Let me In, That's my brother!

Police Woman(In Japanese): OK. Don't Be Long

Johnny runs in towards one of the men but keeps running. It was a trick. The police draw guns and tell him to stop. He runs through the exit door and quickly baracades it.

We see Kabal in an OR. Roy is sitting outside. Along with the guard.

Roy: Thanks Man, Without you we wouldn't of came here, He would have died

Guard: Shut Up

Roy: I mean it

Guard: Listen if you don't shut your face I will drop the medical expenses. good luck finding medi care in Tokyo, It''s more prescious then gold, damn stuff costs a fortune

Roy: Geez, don't gotta be such a tool about it

Guard: That's it, I'm not putting up with this

The Guard gets up a barges into the OR.

Surgeon: Get Him Out Of Here! NOW!

Guard: Stop The Surgery! Close Him Up! I'm Not Paying For This!

Surgeon: You heard Him Guys, Sew Him Up, We were almost done anyway

Surgeon2: Sir, he'll die

Surgeon: See that mechanical crap, fix that up make it more compact, make it less "Hey! I'm A Terroist!"

The Gaurd leaves the room.

Gaurd: You Idiots Are Free To Go, Surgery's half off cuz I shut it down, Still ain't gonna be able to pay for it you dumbass broke mother-

The Gaurd keeps walking down the hallway and around the corner, what he says becomes less audible to Roy.

We see Jackson at his office. He is packing everything he can into his luggage back. Another man walks in. He is also a cop.

Man: Hey Hey! Vacation or something Jack?

Jack: Something like that

Man: You and Kelly have a fight or something? Come with me to the pub tonight dude! We'll get loaded! haha

Jack: I gotta work tomorrow

Man: Call in sick

Jack: Were Cops Benny, you can't just "Call in Sick"

Benny: Sure Ya Can! You Just Say -

Jack: Listen I got some problems That I got to deal with. OK? So just lay off

Benny: Damn Jackie Boy, I thought me and you were cool

Jack: Benjamin, I'm sorry, me and you will go to the pub tonight, we'll put it on the tab and go halfs

Benny: Strip Club too?

Jack: Now your pushin' it

Benny: So No To The strip club? Well good luck payin' for the tab yourself

Jack: Sure we'll go to the strip joint too

Benny: Haha! It's gonna be a time! See ya tonight

Benny Leaves and Jack sits down and sighs.

We see Scorpion in Tokyo. He is around the corner from the high school. He and Sub Zero are hiding in the shadows.

Sub Zero: do you think we'll get in easy

Scorpion: You really are stupid ya know that, In the high school there's a portal

Sub Zero: Being Immortal is sick, too bad I suck at channeling my powers

Scorpion: If you were as mature as me you'd just know everything

Sub Zero: Eff You ya Ugly Duckling

Scorpion: what did you say Ice Pack?

Sub Zero charges at Scorpion. A Heated fight begins. They fly out of the shadows and crush a statue. People run everywhere. Scorpions eyes go pure white. Same with Sub Zero's. They cause a big force feild for miles. Everyone is Sub Zero's eyes go back to normal and he looks at Scorpion.

Sub Zero: This Is Pointless! It'll never end!

Scorpion: Well I guess we'll fight forever!

Sub Zero's eyes turn white again and starts to fight Scorpion again.

We see Jackson and Benny at the pub knocking the drinks back and having a good time with other guys and some ladies. All of a sudden several men burst into the pub and shoot up the place. Drunkinly Jack and Ben dive underneath a table and flip it on it's side. They draw their guns and Ben throws up.

Ben: Oh Man! I'm gettin' shot tonight

Jackson: Shut Up! and down stay!

Jackson jumps up and shoots one of the men. He takes him out and runs for another table but trips and falls.

Man: Everybody Stop! looky what we have here! Liuetenant Jackson Briggs! Smashed! haha boys take him to the hideout. I love police tracking devices. Being an ex cop has it's perks boys!

The other men duct tape Jack and drag him outside. Benny leaps up and shoots towards the man. The man looks at him and shoots him in the arm.

Man: You fool! you don't mess with Xenik erickson without dying!

Xenik moves closer to Benny who is now bleeding out and in pain.

Xenik: Goodbye!

Xenik shoots him again.

We see Liu as he is heading towards his quarters. Out of knowhere Barake jumps in front of him.

Baraka: Hey, What's up?

Liu: What the hell is wrong with you? Did your parents drop you on your head when you were younger?

Baraka: Dude!

Baraka puts a blade to Liu's neck

Liu: You must be from the other team

Baraka: Nope. I wasn't invited. I snuck in, well technecally I mudered everyone in my path but Snuck In sounds way better

Liu: Your Mental!

Baraka: Am I? Or am I doing the right thing. Shang Tsung is a lying cheating basterd and I am going to kill him

Liu: No Wait! You can't kill him

Baraka: And Why Is That?

Liu: Because I have too. He's my father

Baraka: Well, In that case... Change Of Plans. Let me kill everyone and I'll get you into Shang's Temple. But Goro's mine. I know for a fact he'll be in the dungeon so back off. I'll devise a plan, and we'll go through with it. Not until the MK begins though.

Liu: You can have the money too, seens how I need to kill Shang but you wanted to

Baraka: Thanks Kid, I'll meet you here the night before the MK same time

Liu: OK.

Liu goes around front of the building and goes inside. 


End file.
